


Catch Your Death

by JiminWreckedSugaBias



Series: Maknae Line Hurt/Comfort Fics [37]
Category: ASTRO (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Apologetic members, But are protective, But theyre still there, Chan and Jin Jin only there in the bonus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kang Taehyun-Centric, Protective Felix, Protective Rocky, Protective Yeonjun, Rocky and Felix arent there long, Taehyunnie needs a hug, teasing gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminWreckedSugaBias/pseuds/JiminWreckedSugaBias
Summary: Taehyun runs off from the dorm after a joking comment from Kai and Beomgyu and a less than serious scolding from Soobin for them to knock it off.Yeonjun is a protective mama bear when he finds out.-------------REQUESTS CLOSED for now.
Series: Maknae Line Hurt/Comfort Fics [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1220564
Comments: 18
Kudos: 364





	Catch Your Death

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in under an hour and looked over it a couple times to make sure there weren't any typos, and I decided that was enough to post it so we'll see how it goes! Lemme know if you guys like it!

The night air was cold against his exposed skin, and he suddenly hates himself for not bringing a jacket. He had just wanted to cool off, not freeze to death in the winter temperatures. 

His members had said some stuff that, to be honest, they should have known better to not say. 

But he wasn't blaming them necessarily. They had meant it jokingly. Calling him lazy with a chuckle normally wouldn't have bothered him too much, but he had been having a hard time with his mental state so he might have stormed out of the dorm without sparing any of them another glance.

If he had, they might have seen the tears he was refusing to let fall until he was a safe distance from the dorm.

Deciding that the park bench across the street was as good of place as any, he sat down and stared at the sky above him, wondering what it would be like to be up there. To be able to see all there was to see beyond the atmosphere. 

But those were dreams. They were imagination and something that was left up to the people who went to college and trained for more years than he's been alive. 

He could feel his phone vibrating every other minute, which meant his hyungs were either worried about him or he was certainly in trouble when he got back. 

"Taehyun-ah?" Said boy turned toward the voice and came face to face with Rocky, and the source of the voice Felix. 

"H-hyung- I mean sunbaenims! What are you doing out here so late?" He was hoping they wouldn't be too mad at him almost calling them hyungs, as he didn't know them well. He was surprised, however, when both boys chuckled and shook their heads.

"No need for sunbaenim," Rocky said, "you can call me hyung." 

"Same here, Hyunnie, I thought you knew that." Felix said with a smile. 

"As for what we're doing here," Rocky's face evened out a bit, "we were getting bubble tea and were on our way back. What are you doing out here?" 

"It's late and cold Hyunnie, and you don't even have a jacket." Felix said as he took off his own and went forward and draped it over the other boy's shoulders. 

Taehyun's eyes widened at the sweet act and tried to refuse, but the determined and protective look in Felix's eyes made him a bit afraid to. 

"T-Thank you, hyung." He hadn't even noticed he was shivering until now. 

"So what are you doing out here?" Felix asked, sitting down on the bench next to him and Rocky sat on the other side of the youngest. Taehyun averted his eyes downward in shame.

"I might have just… overreacted to my members saying I was lazy. I shouldn't have left the dorm, especially without a jacket, but I didn't want to cry in front of them."

Rocky's eyes were wide at the reveal, and Felix's eyes had a bit of fire in them.

"Hyunnie, who said it?" He asked. 

"It was Kai first, but then Beomgyu hyung joined in, and Soobin chuckled a bit and told them to stop, but then the other two just laughed." 

"Where was Yeonjun hyung?" Felix asked. 

"He was at the dance practice room, he's been staying there a-" 

"Hyunnie!" All three boys spun around to see a red faced Yeonjun sprinting toward them. As soon as he reached them, Felix stood up and allowed his spot to be taken by the younger's oldest member.

"Hyung, what are you doing here? I thought you were practicing?" Taehyun asked. Yeonjun's eyes were comically wide and he simply hugged the younger as a response. 

"What am I doing here? I was on my way back when I got a call from Soobin saying you took off from the dorm without a coat." Taehyun looked down in shame, which made Yeonjun a bit confused. Felix, however, offered an explanation.

"Apparently Kai and Beomgyu called him lazy and Soobin tried telling them to knock it off, but they all just laughed." Taehyun sharply looked up at the older with an astonished, almost betrayed look. 

"Are you fucking kidding me? I'm yelling at them when we get home." Yeonjun sounded pissed, and Taehyun didn't want it directed at him. 

"Hyung, are you mad at me for overreacting?" He asked, and it was Yeonjun's turn to look astonished. 

"Baby, what do you mean overreacting? By running off? Hun, they made you upset. While I'm a bit worried about you not grabbing a jacket, I understand why you ran. They'll be apologizing when we get back." He said, and his heart ached at the surprise on the younger's face. 

"I'm sure they were just joking tho-" 

"Hyunnie, baby, it doesn't matter if they were joking or not. It hurt your feelings enough for you to come out here in the freezing cold and potentially catch your death." Yeonjun's voice held finality. "They're apologizing." 

Rocky, who had been silent due to not really knowing the two, cleared his throat a bit and gained the attention of the other three. 

"Me and Felix can walk with you guys if you want, we had been planning to walk Taehyunnie home before you arrived." 

Yeonjun smiled at the offer, but shook his head. 

"You two head on to where you guys were heading. I think Chan hyung and Jinwoo hyung would play rock paper scissors for my head if I kept you guys out much longer in this weather." 

Felix laughed at the visual of the two leaders actually playing the game to see who got to keep the taller's head in exchange for their cold members. 

"Jinwoo hyung isn't _that_ bad." Rocky muttered, which made Felix laugh louder. The laughter was contagious and had the other two laughing for a few moments before it died down. 

"Felix, is this your jacket that Hyunnie is wearing?" 

"Yeah, he can keep it for the walk home." He said, and Yeonjun shook his head. He took off his own sweater and gave Felix his back before he put his already oversized sweater on the smaller Taehyun, making it look like the younger was literally swimming in it. 

"Chan hyung will literally kill me if you get sick or I let you go home without your jacket." The grimace on Felix's face indicated that he entirely agreed, and it made Taehyun chuckle a bit. 

Yeonjun stood up and gently pulled Taehyun up with him and kissed his head. 

"Let's head home baby." He ignored Taehyun's blush and turned toward the other two. "You guys head back too. I'll be messaging both your leaders in an hour to make sure you two actually made it if you don't message me first." 

The two's eyes widened before they bowed and started running, throwing their farewells over their shoulders. 

Yeonjun chuckled fondly and focused his attention back on the younger, who was nervously looking anywhere but at the older. He wrapped an arm around his shoulders and nudged him forward, smiling a bit when there was no resistance from him. 

The walk there was silent, as Taehyun disassociated for the most of it. Yeonjun tried to keep him grounded by squeezing his shoulders every thirty seconds or so, and it seemed to be working judging by the slight jump when he did it. 

They made it back to the dorm sooner than Taehyun would have liked, but there was no turning back. The door was opened, and they were immediately bombarded by the other three members' panicked and worried faces. Each had a varying degree of guilt within their expression.

Yeonjun didn't even have to tell them to apologize. 

"We're so sorry baby! I'm so sorry I didn't tell them to stop more seriously, I shouldn't have laughed when scolding them." Soobin said first. 

"I shouldn't have called you lazy, hyung, I know how hard you work!"

"Hyunnie, I'm so sorry I joined in, I know you're not lazy. You're one of the hardest working on the choreography and you always help everyone with their vocals when they need help." Beomgyu said, eyesight slightly clouded by unshed tears. 

Taehyun gave a small smile at their apologies, and pulled himself from Yeonjun's arm and hugged his fellow maknae line. 

"Apologies accepted, please just don't do it again." He said. The two immediately voiced how they would never think of doing it again knowing how he reacted. He saw Soobin standing a bit to the side with a worried, apprehensive look. He turned to him now before lunging forward and hugging him too. 

"Hyungie, I forgive you too. Like I said, just please don't do it again. I wouldn't have run off like that, but I've been having a hard time mentally recently." He said the last while diverting his eyes down, to avoid making eye contact with the leader. 

"Aegi, how come you didn't tell us you were struggling?" Yeonjun asked, walking forward and taking the younger into his arms again. He felt a small shrug from the boy and it broke his heart.

"I didn't want to bother you guys, we're so busy." Okay Yeonjun thought his heart was broken before. But now? Oof.

"Baby, we'll always make time for you." Beomgyu said, and Taehyun totally didn't blush from being called that by his hyung who was only one year older than himself. 

"I love you, hyungs." Taehyun said. They all cooed and gently created a group hug around the boy.

"We love you too, Taehyunnie." Soobin said. The others hummed their agreements and the second youngest's head was soon being covered in soft kisses from his members. 

Taehyun could safely say that he felt very, _very_ loved. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Bonus:**

  
  
  


**_Yjunnie created chat with 2 contacts_ **

  
  


**Yjunnie:** please thank Rocky and Felix for helping out my Taehyunnie when he was out in the freezing weather sitting alone on a park bench 

**Dadjin:** … rocky was out last night?

**Chanathan:** felix was out last night?

**Yjunnie:** lmao that's why they looked so scared when I mentioned messaging you 

**Chanathan:** you thinking what I'm thinking JinJin?

**Dadjin:** oh yeah

**Dadjin:** never out of our sights for a week 

**Chanathan:** to start with

**Yjunnie:** rip rocky and felix 

**Yjunnie:** good luck


End file.
